


15D15P: TMI - First Come, First Served!

by aimmyarrowshigh



Series: 15 Drabbles for 15pairings: TMI [14]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: 15D15P Challenge, Canon Compliant, Drabble, F/M, Fae & Fairies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-27
Updated: 2011-02-27
Packaged: 2017-12-12 17:42:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/814230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>15 for 15pairings Challenge: The Mortal Instruments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	15D15P: TMI - First Come, First Served!

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : I don't own anything. All characters, settings, and proprietary language are owned by the author of the work from which this is derived. 
> 
> ORIGINALLY POSTED [HERE](http://aimmyarrowshigh.livejournal.com/35203.html) on 27 February 2011.
> 
> * * *
> 
> ** 15pairings Challenge, Theme Set #001 **
> 
> **  
>  **  
> _014\. First Come, First Served!_  
>   
> 

The first thing Jace noticed about Kaelie wasn’t her blue wings and the way they curved, iridescent and sharp, over her shoulders. The first thing he noticed about her was her eyes, and the way she had no pupils at all, just round lakes of mirrored blue that seemed to sizzle whenever she directed her gaze towards him. They were hypnotic, almost frightening eyes, and he liked when she kept them open, fiery, and locked with his when she went down on him in Taki’s back room, barely hidden away from the bustle of Downworlders crowding around for midnight service.

 [](http://statcounter.com/free-web-stats/)


End file.
